


His Majesty's Dragon's Companion

by Zoya1416



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Gen, Mortality, Triple Drabble, dragon companions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416
Summary: After Laurence dies,Temeraire makes a decision.





	His Majesty's Dragon's Companion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! But the question of a successor to Laurence wouldn't leave me alone. Will Laurence dies peacefully at the manor with Tharkay, in 1856, before the start of the Second Opium War. 
> 
> Update: Skeptic7 was appropriately skeptical that the Second Opium War might not happen and this indeed might not be Britain's future with dragons involved. My theme was: Laurence died, and how does Temeraire react? Britain could be doing (something horrible) at a reasonable time for Laurence's death, and a mourning Temeraire might become enraged about short human lives and want to take out his feelings on the (something horrible) going on.

Temeraire roared into the skies. “I shall bring the Divine Wind to Parliament! Then they will see what comes of their selfishness!” He ripped the ground next to his pavilion, ruff flared, tendrils flying.

Laurence was dead, just as Britain prepared to start another war with China. He keened. Humans lived such a short time.

“I appreciate your sentiment, but Laurence wouldn’t want you to kill innocents.” Tharkay was white-haired and wrinkled, but still sturdy. His familiar sardonic expression was mixed with utter grief.

“They are not innocent!”

“Perhaps not Parliament, but you would kill their cleaners, those who prepare food. People on the pavements.”

“I do not care! They are going to attack China!” But forty years in Parliament had taught cunning. He’d be exiled. The Aerial Corps would see him out of the country, hounded by Excidium and Emily Roland and all his Longwing friends. If he left, he couldn’t care for his tenants and his district. 

%%%%%%%%  
Beth Laurence stood outside Temeraire’s pavilion. Drizzle in the gray air formed drops in her long blond braid.

“Do you think he’ll accept me as companion, Tharkay?”

Tharkay shrugged. “You’ve served him eight years, since you were twelve, bathed him, read countless times, brought gifts. You’re family. Laurence asked him to pick you, but he may not choose.”

“I’ll wait here.”

Beth sat cross-legged on damp grass. As the gray day ended, Temeraire turned his blue eyes down, stretched out his neck. She rose, reached up and stroked his soft nose.

“Dear one, do you want me to stay with you tonight?”

She wasn’t his captain, but he’d known her from the egg. He opened a taloned claw. She stepped fearlessly into his grasp. Laid her hand on his foreleg, bowed. 

“Yes, Beth Laurence, Laurence’s brother’s egg’s egg. Stay with me.”


End file.
